


Henry's Door Problem

by Skyrah



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Barely Even Edited It Beforehand, Crack, Why Did I Write This?, Written Before Chapter 1 Update, Written in 24 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrah/pseuds/Skyrah
Summary: When Henry finds a normal door and tries to open it, the light on the other side turns off.  Now his curiosity won't be satisfied until he gets it open.  Too bad it just won't budge.





	Henry's Door Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly thing that came to me a day before April Fool's, so I wrote it within 24 hours and published it on my FFN account. People seemed to like it, so I decided this would be my first contribution here (as my other fanfictions aren't finished yet or aren't good)! Enjoy!
> 
> Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to theMeatly Games.

I reached out to try the door. I could see light coming out from the bottom of it. When I tried turning the knob, the light flicked off and the door didn’t open. I took out the master key I had used to get in the workshop in the first place, and turned it in the key hole. I took the key out, once again tried opening the door and...it didn’t work.

I felt as if I was being watched. When I turned to look behind me, I jumped but relaxed. It was just another cutout of Bendy. But that smile...

“What are you grinning at?” I asked, annoyed. As expected, the cutout didn’t answer. I turned my attention back to the door and knocked on it. “Hello? Joey, are you in there? It’s me, Henry. I got your letter.”

No response. I jiggled the knob again in vain. Nothing happened. That cutout was giving me the creeps. I picked it up and moved it into another room. I started back to the door and saw the light was on again. I picked up the pace and when I was about to open it...

A lock clicked and the light went away. I sighed in frustration. Joey must have become a fan of pranking or annoying people. Maybe that’s where Bendy’s personality had come from. I walked away to look for something that might be good for picking the lock. I ran through the objects I had found.

“Let’s see...I found the wrench, the doll, the book, and the record. Those won’t work. Maybe...” I remembered the room where I saw Boris’ dissected body. “Maybe there’s a tool in there I can use. Like a needle or something.”

I made my way to the room and nearly gagged again at the sight and scent of Boris. It was so...wrong. I thought Joey did it, but that made no sense. And why was Boris even a... I don’t know, formerly sentient thing? He’s a cartoon character, but there he was, dead as if he had been alive in the first place.

I searched the room. No sign of any tools I could use. I did find the Ink Well though. Once again, I felt the sensation of being watched. Turning around, I found nothing. Perhaps I was just paranoid since I was finding Bendy cutouts where they weren't moments before. I went back to the door and tried forcefully yanking on the knob in vain.

I was almost certain this door was important. I bet Joey was waiting in there for me. I tried prying the wood off of the door; the rest of the studio was falling apart, so maybe this door would too.

"Crap!" I yelled, holding the hold where the splinter lodged itself in. I was getting stupid. Maybe it was a lack of oxygen. Still, I felt a burning desire to open that door. I charged into it with all my might. The next moment, I was clutching my shoulder. I wasn't as young and strong as I used to be.

A giggle. I looked to see yet another Bendy cutout with that cheeky grin. It seemed to be...mocking me.

"What's so funny?" I asked it, not expecting an answer. Expectation met. It didn't reply. I gritted my teeth, found a broken pipe, and bashed the door. That obviously didn't work. Where was an axe when you needed one?

"There's probably one hidden, and I'll find it after I don't need it," I laughed to myself. That Bendy cutout continued staring at me. I decided to explore the studio a little more. Maybe I'd find the items I needed, and then I could come back to the door.

\---

A few minutes later, I was back in front of the door, and the light was on once again. It flicked off as I approached it. It seemed it was only on if I wasn't nearby.  
Perhaps...

I finally realized that each time I was here, there was a cutout of Bendy. Maybe there was a camera hidden in it or something. I found all the Bendy cutouts I could, and put them in the room with the Ink Machine.

I waited in the dark. It was a little scary, considering that such strange things had been happening.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the light turned on. I looked behind myself to see no Bendy there. The same went with in front of me. I snuck over, and tried the knob. It turned.

Drawing in a deep breath, I opened the door.

...

"Bendy was a lil' devil thing, who came to life on the silver screen," sang the figure in front of me as it scrubbed itself with a brush.

I stared with confusion and a little bit of horror. I wasn't expecting this.

It stopped singing and glared at me. "Hey! What the heck?! I'm takin' an ink bath!"

"S- Sorry," I muttered, still not knowing what was happening. There were barely any lights on, but I could make out...little horns?

"Mind my privacy, Henry! Get out! You don't open locked doors for a reason! They're locked!"

"Sorry," I repeated, closing the door.

"Some people," I heard from the other side. "Some people."

**Author's Note:**

> Um...yeah. Sorry if you didn't enjoy it...But if you did, glad I temporarily entertained you! This was semi-insprired by those Mario Calamity videos online. Just thought I'd throw that out there. And the song Bendy was singing, "The Devil's Swing", is Fandroid's own original fansong. It doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts! Or don't. I can't control you. :P


End file.
